


Devil's Assistance

by HeroFizzer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Window Sex, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As Rias shows a new student around school, she becomes aware of his flirtatious nature with her. Though she tries to get him to understand he shouldn't try to get her with such corny romantic feelings, she does eventually cave when she realizes she has to have her own needs fulfilled. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“...And that concludes the tour of Kuoh Academy. Impressed?”

As the president of the Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory was tasked with presenting a tour of the school to a new student, one named Baten. His chestnut colored hair, which hung down to his shoulders, which seemed to fit well with his academic attire. While she had given the young man a run down of the facilities, almost everything she said seemed as though it had to be followed up by a comment on her physique.

“Not as impressed as I am with your beauty,” Baten said with a grin, “who would have thought a school like this could have a girl of such attraction?”

Rias smirked, amused by his wiles. He wasn't the first to try and flirt with the Gremory girl, but he was certainly the most relentless about it. Still, he had a charm to him that most hadn't, aside from perhaps Issei, though she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that she appreciated about him compared to others.

“I assure you, I'm not the only attractive girl at the school,” Rias replied, flipping her crimson hair back, “but I do still appreciate the compliment.”

Baten grinned, though in his mind he was trying to do something that he could be remembered for with some uniqueness. “Well, at the very least, let me show you my appreciation for your hard work.” He then approached Rias, wrapping his arms around the devil, still unaware of her true nature. Gremory was taken by surprise, though she smiled with a chuckle escaping her mouth.

“I see, you're quite the handsy one, aren't you?” Rias asked. “You're not one for keeping them to yourself, are you?”

“It's a bit of a habit,” Baten said, running his hand down Rias's back, “I can't help but show my affection for those of such beauty.”

“In that case,” Rias said, gently backing away from Baten's arms, “I hope you're ready to show that same affection to the other boys and girls of the school, because there's quite a lot of beauty to be found among them.”

“Well, I...guess I hadn't considered that...” Baten said, his face beet red. “But I'll be sure to give the same fairness to the others when I see them.”

“See to it that you do,” Rias said, bowing to the new student, “but I hope until the next time we meet that you enjoy yourself at Kuoh Academy.”

“Right, you as well,” Baten said, smiling and nodding before the two split ways.

All Rias could do was shake her head, saying under her breath, “Even Issei didn't need to try this hard. Still, I could consider giving him a test run if he could see when he was backed in a corner.”

##

Rias had seen Baten on and off again over the last week, amused by his advances. He would interrupt her at most opportunities, all for the sake of flirting with him. All she was doing with him was illustrating a point in the method of his flirtation; if he wanted to do stuff with Rias, all he had to do was ask to hang out instead of put her on a pedestal for no other reason.

Although by this point in her week, between the schoolwork, everything going on with the ORC and the requests her peerage deal with, she was almost willing to hang out more with the chestnut haired boy, if it meant she could de-stress herself just a little. With the amount of time that had passed since her wedding to Riser, she still hadn't been over that, and even with the relief that she wasn't to become Mrs. Phenex, she was still stressed out.

And with Issei still hanging out with his perverted friends and Kiba having no romantic attraction to her, there was one other option...but he was far too young and locked up for a reason.

Sitting back in her chair behind the desk, Rias tapped the pen against her chin, thinking about how Baten's advances were getting just a bit more aggressive. It wasn't attractive, but there was consideration by the devil to at least humor him in some way. “I wonder if...”

Before she could even finish the thought, Rias heard a rapping from the door, curious whom it may be, as her devils were still out performing their tasks. “Rias? Are you in there?”

She recognized the voice immediately. “Baten?” she asked, making her way to the door to open it for the new student. “What brings you here? And how did you even know I'd be here?”

“It just looked like the sort of pseudo-gothic structure that you might be interested in.” Baten said after walking into the room. “It's very quaint, don't you think?”

“Please don't ignore the question.”

“So...I have this problem with my homework, and everyone I've talked to directed me to speak to you about it. And since we're closer to midterms than I anticipated, I really didn't have any other choice and thought I'd come straight to you with it.”

Rias hummed, a bit suspicious. “So I see. In that case, let's take a look at the material and see just what the problem is.”

After about ten minutes of explanation, Rias understood that she was, indeed, the only person Baten could come to about the problems. The crimson haired devil nodded in understanding, taking the time to explain it in great detail to the newer student. The chestnut haired boy appreciated her help, having explained it better to him than was more clearly told to him by his teacher.

“I see...I think I have a better understanding of this, thank you!” Baten said with a smile.

“Then let's test that knowledge a little, shall we?” Rias asked with a mischievous smirk. “We'll make this study session just a bit more interesting.”

“In what way?” Baten asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“For every answer you get right, I'll remove a little bit of clothing. Sound like fun to you?”

Baten blinked, wiping the drool that was about to pour over his lip. “Yeah! That sounds like a fun way to go about studying!” In fairness, he had only just that day realized he would never get anywhere with Rias, but this clearly changed his mind back to flirting with the club president.

Rias took the sheet of problems, looking it over for herself to see what they were dealing with. Her hopes were that the removal of her clothes would correlate with the questions, thus ensuring not only a good memory of her body, but a passing grade as well.

As Baten answered every question properly, save for one, Rias did as she promised, removing part of her school uniform to let the chestnut haired boy ogle at her body. By the end of it, the devil was in nothing but a pair of black bra and panties, with her large mounds almost spilling out over the cups. Baten licked his lips, staring at her near naked body while she sat against the table, letting him stare at her while she only had the lingerie on.

Suffice to say, Baten was feeling especially aroused seeing such beauty down to her skivvies.

“Why don't you take a picture?” Rias asked in a teasing tone. “I'm pretty sure it will last longer.” Baten did just that, assuming he had her permission to do so while using his phone to take the picture. He blushed after doing so, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“This was...very educational.” Baten said with a big, quivering grin on his lips. “Thank you for the help, Rias.”

“Now it's your turn to help me.” Rias said, placing her bare foot over his crotch. The crimson haired devil chuckled as she pushed her sole over the bulge that was growing, enticed by what she saw of it. “Let's start by showing off that erection you have.”

Baten did just that, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out for the club president. Rias licked her lips as he pulled out, allowing her to kneel between his legs and further play with the boy's cock, starting with a quick hand job from the crimson haired girl. She stared at his tip while he sat in his seat, admiring the view of her breasts while they remained snug inside her bra. With her thumb on the underside, she was fixated on getting him hard, the smooth feel of her fingers on his skin causing him to slowly rise up.

Once he was at a full erection, Rias let her hand slip away, fondling his scrotum as she placed her lips on the tip. Pushing down over the crown and letting her mouth slip over the rest of the rod, it was becoming clear to Baten that the crimson haired girl had plenty of experience with male genitals.

Rias demonstrated her potential by reaching the base without issue, no gagging or choking as her throat was stretched out by Baten's girth. She began to bob her head along the member, hearing Baten groan as he curled his legs around those of his chair. Her tongue licked around the shaft, with the devil girl humming in delight of the flavor that his musky member provided. She couldn't say anything with her mouth full, but she enjoyed the tuft of chestnut colored hair at the base. It was good for her that the curtains match the drapes.

The Gremory girl bobbed her head back and forth against Baten's shaft, hearing him hum through pursed lips. She smiled, amused by his reaction to her oral pleasure. The idea of the young man being such a playboy was shattering, although she had little belief he was quite as suave as he believed himself to be anyway. It was especially evident when she used her tongue in an attempt to wrap around the shaft, hearing a high pitched whimper come from his clenched teeth. “Hoooly shit...” he said silently.

Smiling, the crimson haired girl pulled back enough that her lips were still on the crown, teasing the tip by flicking her tongue against the urethral slit. That especially got to Baten, as he leaned forward with his head almost curling into his chest. He gripped the edge of the table while she continued to pleasure his cock, pushing her mouth back over the inches provided. The veins were pumping hard and fast, and while that would match with his heart rate, the busty girl had felt it before. He was going to climax if she wasn't careful with him.

After a long enough time, Rias pulled her lips off the shaft, with a loud pop that caused her saliva to bridge with the tip. She stared at the fully erect shaft, impressed with her own work as Baten shivered. The new student removed his coat, then unbuttoned his shirt, feeling the heat rising after such an oral performance. He shot out of his seat, grabbing Rias by the hand and helping her off her knees.

“Come on, let's do it on your desk!” Baten said with excitement.

“You could at least ask if we can use it first!” Rias said.

Helping the president on top of the desk, Baten helped her remove her bra, slipping it off her arms. She then fell back to raise her legs up, slipping the panties off until she was fully naked. As the chestnut haired boy dropped his pants, stroking his cock at the beauty of her naked form, Rias spread her legs apart, then used her fingers to show off her pussy. “Let's see how good you are with that tool.” Rias said in a seductive tone.

Baten grinned, feeling as though his hard work in regards to flirting with the club president was about to pay off. His cock rubbed against her folds, getting the lubrication onto his tip before sliding it inside of her. Rias purred, her head tilted back as she felt the girth of the rod stretch her canal. It was the best insertion she had felt in a while, though she wouldn't know where to rank it.

Holding onto her legs, Baten bucked away at Rias's region, his balls swinging against her crotch. He was a bit more eager to release his seed than the devil expected, though she imagined he must have been pent up over quite a long period of time. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust, moving about on her chest while she laid back for a short while. She let the new student do the work, though he certainly knew what he was doing as he pulled back and pumped away at her snatch. His cock reached to the end of her canal, the crown attempting to push its way through her cervix, even if neither of them were aware of it.

Rias then rested her shoulders on the desk, lifting her upper body up to watch on as Baten continued to thrust. She noticed that he was jutting away harder than before, likely enjoying the feeling of her pussy while his cock slid against the walls. It was smooth and easy to rub against, with friction being helped by the fluids forming within.

As Baten continued to pump his hips into her snatch, Rias groped her breast, sitting upright so that she could fondle herself properly. The club president brought the nipple to her mouth, teasing herself with her tongue until the nub was fully erect. Baten wiped his brow of the sweat that had been forming, and noticed Rias tonguing her own tit. He licked his lips at the sight, and had an idea.

“Can I have a taste of that, too?” he asked.

“S-Sure...” Rias said, the stimulation inside her pussy finally getting to her. Baten leaned into her breast, his tongue sticking out and flicked away at it along with the female devil. They locked eyes with one another as they do so, with Rias feeling the most heat from the friction they created. Her mouth hung open, strands of saliva showing off inside her mouth while she continued to tease her tit.

“Yes, that's it...” Rias panted. “Taste my breast while you plow my pussy! You're doing so well, Baten...”

When his crown spiked into her cervix, Rias dropped her breast, allowing it to slap back down against her chest. As she remained seated atop her own desk, she allowed Baten to continue bucking into her, giving him the chance to fully take control. As nice as it was for him to watch her breasts jiggle with every thrust, he wanted to get a glimpse of the red haired girl from another angle.

Pulling his cock from her sheath, Baten gave Rias's ass a quick slap, a signal that he was hoping for her to understand what he wanted. The crimson haired devil rolled over onto her knees, with her ass raised up in the air. “This is what you're looking for, I assume.”

“You bet it is.” Baten said as he guided his member into her snatch. Rias winced, her canal acting much more sensitive than before due to the friction and stimulation that had been created by the shaft not moments ago. With his member back inside of the devil girl, Baten held onto her by the hips, and reared back his own. He then began to jut at her rear, acting lightly at first. Her ass still rippled with every thrust he made against her backside, loving the sight of her shapely bottom reacting to his movements.

“Oh, fuck...” Rias groaned. “It feels so good!” She stared on at the window behind her desk, seeing the late afternoon sky present before her. It was a fantastic view, for sure, and it gave her some ideas regarding how she wanted this to go out. “Wait...wait, I have an idea.”

“What's that?” Baten asked.

Within seconds, Rias found herself resting against the window, looking outside the room at the world around the club. Her breasts squished up against the glass, her face flushed as the adrenaline ran through her body. As Baten continued to ram his cock into her snatch, the impact of skin on skin loud to his ears, she felt a sense of embarrassment, as someone could potentially see her getting plowed in such a way. But that was all the excitement she needed to keep her going.

Baten went unseen with Rias blocking the view, but he was fine with that. He could only imagine how her breasts looked when they were pushed up against the window, his cock harder from the sight. He gripped her hips tighter, with the thrusts made by his cock getting harder and faster. Her vaginal fluids started to spurt out with every pull back from her snatch, making a small mess on the floor behind her desk. His cock pumped away hard inside the club president, the lubrication making it easier to rub against her canal. He pushed his crown hard into her cervix, which made her moan louder as she slapped her hands onto the window. Her breath was heavy enough to fog up the spot where she rested, with the impression her breasts made against it being unaffected by the steamy heat they were creating.

“I'm going to cum...” Rias moaned. “Make me cum, Baten, make me cum! Please! Make me...cum!”

Rias wailed, her forehead resting against the window as her fluids spurted from her snatch. Baten's dick was coated in her fluids, her body quivering as a result of her release. The young man wasn't far behind, as the rumbling from the crimson haired girl was enough to push him over the edge. He shot his load into the club president, growling as he nearly dug his nails into the devil's skin. He clenched his teeth as he hosted Rias's insides with his cum, until it eventually oozed from her snatch and came out around his cock. The milky substance dripped onto the floor, mixing with the fluids the crimson haired girl already left behind.

When he pulled back, Baten let out a few more spurts onto Rias's ass, covering her cheeks with a little bit of spunk. Rias shivered, collapsing to her knees as she panted heavily. The chestnut haired boy sat atop the desk, breathing through his nostrils after such a heavy climax.

“Shit, that was...fucking...” The words escaped Baten, who looked up at the ceiling after such a release.

“This was fun, to be sure.” Rias said, flipping her hair back as she turned to face Baten. “Oh, but your cock is still covered in fluids.”

“Well...do you think we can go another round?” Baten asked with a grin.

Rias hummed, rubbing her chin as she stared at the member. “Do we have the time to do so...?”


	2. Chapter 2

Following their battle to destroy Kokabiel and his desire to possess the swords of Excalibur, Rias and those in her peerage, including their newest recruit in Xenovia, planned a small pool party celebration at the school. The crimson haired devil and her queen, Akeno, went out shopping for new bikinis to wear, mostly in a way to get the attention of Issei and get a rise out of the young man.

Staring at herself in the mirror of the changing room, Rias flipped her hair back and studied how much more glamorous she looked. The bikini was pure white, with small gold rings linking the fabric over her shoulders and around her pelvic region. It was an expensive luxury, but it was one she could afford for sure. As the future head of the Gremory family studied how sexy it made her look, there was one thought that filled her mind:

“I should take a selfie!”

She heard Akeno contemplate doing the same thing in the next dressing room over as she reached for her phone, holding it at an angle that she could manage to get an ample amount of chest into frame. She sent the image to Issei, assuming that he would get a nosebleed over the image, wherever he may be.

Just before she could put her phone down, Rias noticed a ping on her phone's screen, having received a message from someone. Her first thought was Issei responding to her selfie, though it was rather sudden even for him. She figured he would have taken a few seconds to register and panic over being given such a sexy treat for his eyes.

Instead, it was from Baten.

“What does he want...?” Rias asked, navigating her screen to get to the message.

“Did you say something?” Akeno asked from the next room over.

“Hm? Yeah, just a message from my brother,” Rias lied, “I'm just seeing what it's about.”

She sees that it had something to do with more of his schoolwork, or at least that was her first thought. The message was merely regarding meeting at where they previously studied, even mentioning that he wanted to bring a friend along. It likely had something to do with more assistance before a big test, which she was more than willing to help with.

Although she was hoping that it would be nothing more than that. The sex with Baten was fine, but at some point she had to recognize herself and Issei as a couple. These side duties with the young human were great for her stress, but at some point Issei was going to find out they’ve been doing quite a bit together.

Still, just wearing this bikini was making her feel rather frisky...

Once they left the store with their new purchases, Akeno asked Rias, “So hey, where are you going next?”

“Off to karaoke to meet with Issei,” she said, “I did agree to all that, of course.”

“I understand,” Akeno said with a nod, “I have a devil task that just came up. That old CEO needed another foot massage, so I won't join you right away.”

“Well, you get a thrill out of that anyway,” Rias replied, “I'm sure it won't be a problem for you.”

Even as she headed off to the karaoke bar, the crimson haired devil knew that meeting with Issei and the others wasn't the ultimate goal; that was merely where she told Baten and his friend to meet with her.

##

“Man, THE Rias Gremory! Even for you, that's amazing, Baten.”

As Baten leaned against the karaoke bar, he heard his friend Gerald growing all the more excited for this meeting with the crimson haired girl. Baten smirked, checking his phone at the previous update from Rias, seeing she was on her way. “Yeah, still feels like a dream,” Baten chuckled, “I could've gone with any girl I wanted, sure, but when Rias is that out of reach, you gotta shoot for the brass rings.”

Gerald slicked back his green dyed hair, keeping it as tidy as he could while they awaited their third wheel. “I thought you were joking about it, but man, her sending that picture your way just proved me wrong! Who else would have something like that on their person?”

Baten had a laugh at that, as the picture was sent his way at the right time, just as Gerald was laughing off his claim to have had sex with the Gremory girl. He didn't expect to receive such a text – likely done by accident – but it did make him think about how long it had been since that day. Surely she would be up for some more fun, although he was still nervous about the idea of her going for a threesome. He worried that his friend would be missing out after guaranteeing him some time with the president of the Occult Research Club, making things awkward between them.

“Yeah, that was a sight for sore eyes for sure.” Baten chuckled, studying what must have been a personalized image. “You might like her even for more than just her body, Gerald. She has a pretty smooth voice on her as well.”

“I bet,” Gerald said with a big shit-eating grin, “it'll be so niiice to hear her moaning until she-”

“Until who does what?”

Gerald almost jumped out of his shoes as he heard the voice behind him, pivoting around to see that Rias herself was approaching them. All that confident energy suddenly left him, though his heartbeat was racing faster. Even knowing it would happen, it wasn't until she was actually right in front of him that it dawned on him how close he was to getting with the crimson haired girl.

“Rias, hey!” Baten said, standing upright off the karaoke bar. “Good to see you again. Though I admit, I like the view you gave me a little better.” He winked, showing off the image of the girl in her bikini to her. “It's what made me decide to contact you again.”

“Oh, you got that picture, huh?” Rias asked, her cheeks turning red. She had thought she sent it to Issei, but either she added Baten to the mix or sent it to him by mistake. Either way she never intended Baten to have such a sexual image, though she supposed it was better for it to be him and not just some random stranger.

“This is my friend, Gerald,” Baten said, smacking his friend's shoulder, “he's been eager to meet you for quite some time.”

“Yeah, pleasure to reet you, Mias.” Gerald said, holding his hand out to shake even as he found himself tongue tied. “Uh, sorry, I'm usually a bit more composed than this.”

“Don't worry, you're not the first to be flustered around me,” Rias assured her, “although I'm going to assume we're here for more than just a simple study session, is that right?”

“What else do you do at a karaoke bar?” Baten asked.

“Lead the way then,” Rias said as she went along with the two, “I'm sure I'll be interested to hear how either of you two sound with a mic in front of you.”

As Baten led the way, Gerald couldn't help but ogle at Rias, who seemed aware of his gaze but kept her focus forward all the same. He couldn't help but stare at her chest, watching it bounce ever so slightly as she took every step. It was odd how rhythmic the chest moved in step with her hourglass figure, as if there were a pattern it had already adjusted itself into. And until now he only had a small taste of what her chest had to offer; he was hoping to see much more than that once they had grown accustomed to one another, especially over a few drinks.

As they hung out within one of the small rooms for karaoke, the drinks were coming in, with Rias promising to pick up the tab, no matter how much Baten insisted on doing so. Thankfully the Japanese law allowed them to drink at their current age, though it was more than enough to get everyone warmed up. They hadn't even started to sing yet, as Gerald was much more interested in hearing the crimson haired girl's side of how things went down between her and Baten.

“Seriously?! You got to her through a study session?!” asked the drunk Gerald, smacking Baten on the back. “I can't believe that worked! You're always bragging about that being one of your better subjects, too!”

“Knock it off, you drunk bastard...” Baten growled under his breath.

“No, it's fine, Baten,” Rias said as she took a sip of her beverage, “I had a suspicious feeling you were just there to try and get in my panties anyway. If I'm being fair, I was feeling frisky enough to just let it happen.”

Gerald laughed, seeing Baten relax himself after that. “Well, how about now?” Gerald asked with a big grin. “I'm sure you want to get with Baten again, right?”

“Well, I have a boyfriend now...” Rias reasoned to herself. “But, I always feel as though he's not ready to actually go that extra mile for me yet. I don't quite know what the problem may be...”

“Probably a past trauma,” Baten shrugged, “but you know I can treat you well in comparison.”

“Of course,” Rias replied, giving Baten a warming smile. Even as the drinks were making them comfortable around one another, she was contemplating letting them have some fun with her. The bikini and seeing it on her person awoke an arousing feeling even she didn't know she had, and was looking to explore it further. She took a look around the room, wondering if there were any security cameras inside the area as she didn't want to draw much attention to themselves.

“How well are we talking?” asked Gerald. “I mean, if you don't mind showing off your...talents...” In spite of his feelings and confidence coming back thanks to the extrovert discussions, he was still clearly lacking in the proper means of talking to the incredibly attractive club president.

“Let’s say that after the first time Baten and I had done anything, there were quite a few other incidents where we met with one another.”

“Really now,” Gerald said as he cocked his eyebrow at the girl. “Well, Rias, do you get with every boy that comes your way?”

“Not quite…” Rias said, smiling seductively. She ran her finger down his chest for her own amusement, waiting to see how he responds to all of it. “Just those who actually have the guts to come up to me and say a few words.”

Gerald chuckled. “Come on, you’re not that easy! I think a few of the teachers would have been counted there.”

Rias smirked. “Well played. But how do you measure up, I wonder…”

“Would you want to really know?” Gerald asked. He was certainly warming up to Rias, now that he was getting to know her better, which Baten was at least happy to see.

“Why don’t we find out with a kiss?” Rias asked. “I want to at least see how your lips are compared to Issei’s.”

“Yeah, why not give Gerald a kiss, Rias?” Baten laughed. “I think he wants you to rank his own skills at pleasing a woman.”

It may have been the drinks talking, but the Gremory girl found Gerald's stature too attractive not to ignore. “I suppose a kiss won't hurt,” Rias replied, “so long as word about this doesn't get back to Issei or the others in the Occult Research Club.”

“Don't worry,” Baten said, “it'll be our little secret.”

Nudging her head at Gerald, Rias remarked, “And yet here we are.”

“Aheh...good point.” Nudging at his green haired friend, Baten continued, “Go on, Gerald, kiss her, see how it goes.”

“Right!” Gerald said, scooting closer to Rias. There were some clear signs that he was nervous about getting this close to one of the hottest girls in the school, but he was able to power through it, showing no signs of hesitation as he got close to the redhead.

Rias leaned into the green haired boy, her cheeks flushed from all the drinking they had done while her eyes closed before they locked lips. Gerald moaned into her mouth, running his fingers over her cheek to feel the warmth that her skin provided. The blood may have elevated that feeling of heat, but he loved how it felt against his hand, especially as her plush lips were against his. It was as though it was a dream come true, one that he wasn't looking to pinch himself over just to make sure this wasn't another reality.

As the two were distracting themselves with their kissing, Baten found an opening next to Rias and took a seat next to her. He lifted her yellow top up, allowing her torso to be exposed to himself and Gerald, his mouth almost watering over the sight of her melons. With no other clothing between them, he was able to lean into her chest and give her nipples a good sucking, especially as she had grown erect thanks to their flirtatious nature.

As Gerald's tongue swirled around Rias's, Baten took enjoyment of the nipple in his mouth, with his hand reaching out for the other. He pressed his fingers into the soft and tender mound, feeling the stretch marks that had formed thanks to the busty nature of her bosom. It made the touch all the more interesting to him, especially as he felt like he was greeting a friend he hadn't seen in so long. His lips pushed against the other breast, humming in delight at the flavor of sweat that had been brought about due to being strained under so much clothing throughout the day.

Gerald moved his lips away from Rias's lips, though he was far from done with worshipping her body. He leaned his head into her neckline, pressing his lips into her skin repeatedly. The attention coming from the two boys was intense even for her, causing the crimson haired devil to shiver and exhale loudly. Baten aided in this response by biting his teeth down on her areola, grinding away lightly as he savored his time with her nub.

Baten's other hand was kneading away at her breast, squeezing into it to feel just how soft her milk jug was. He couldn't help but lift it up from the underside, feeling up the sweat that came from being pushed against her chest for long periods of time. There was something oddly satisfying about that, though he couldn't quite explain it.

Even with the two boys turning her on, Rias had a realization; if they weren't careful enough, they could accidentally bump into Issei and the others, with the pawn wondering what she might have been doing with the school's two biggest playboys. It was just as well, as time had run out inside their booth.

“W-Wait!” Rias said, pushing both of their heads off of her. “Why don't we take this somewhere else, before someone tries to check in on us.”

“That's...yeah, that's probably a good idea.” Gerald said with a nervous laugh. “But where can we even go?”

##

They took the gathering back to Gerald’s house, as his parents weren’t home. And Rias was clearly avoiding letting them go to the devil realm with her, lest she share her secret with them. Even she wasn’t quite so willing, but with Baten’s parents at home, she was willing to take the risk.

His room didn’t seem all that different from Issei’s, aside from the size of it all. There were bevvies of pictures of him with girls from school and even AV idols he’d wish to meet, but otherwise she wasn’t fazed by anything.

“Take a seat...” Rias moaned to Gerald. “I'm going to help you both out for a change.”

Gerald did as he was told by the redhead, letting her kneel before them after he sat next to Baten. Her naked body presented to them, the boys moaned as she reached for their members, letting her fingers wrap around their length as she gave them both a few light tugs. Baten seethed, gripping the sheets that he sat atop as he recalled the first time she touched him in such a manner. Gerald's mouth was left wide open, as it was all a new experience for him.

Even as she tugged away at their rods, Rias leaned into Gerald's crown, giving it a few lashes with her tongue to help him get adjusted to the things that were to come with her. He sucked on his lower lip, tilting his head back as he shared in his response to pleasure by the Gremory girl. Baten grinned as she rubbed her thumb over his tip, smoothing out the precum as she squeezed it out with her fist pumping against his erection.

“She's really good, isn't she?” chuckled Baten.

“Goddamn, is she ever...” sighed Gerald. He was even more impressed when she removed her fingers from his flute, letting her lips push down further to give him even more oral pleasure. The green haired boy tensed up, groaning through his teeth as Rias teased his tip with her tongue for a few seconds. After that, she slid her mouth over the rod, further showing off how capable she was of pleasing the school's playboys while feeding into their sexual appetite.

“It's better than I could've imagined...” Gerald moaned, feeling Rias's tongue swirling around his member while lathering it in her saliva. Baten would have likely agreed, but he was too busy tingling from the thumbnail teasing at his urethral slit, something he hadn't quite felt before from the crimson haired president.

Rias came up from Gerald's lap, inhaling a large amount of air while strands of saliva stuck to her chin from the sudden pull back. She then switched places with Baten, letting her mouth swallow his length while she rubbed her spit into the green haired boy's member, stroking it faster as a result of the smoother skin. Rubbing the saliva in was part of her trick, as she was hoping to slick him up before penetrating any of her other holes. He wasn't that much bigger in comparison to Baten, but the Gremory girl still remained cautious in regards to letting it penetrate her.

After relieving the other boy of her mouth, Rias pumped her fist around Baten's dong as well, making sure that he was equally lubricated for her pleasure. She licked her lips of the saliva that had pooled out of her mouth, having used it to help moisturize their shafts.

Once she felt the boys were ready for further action, Rias crawled between them onto her bed, with her ass facing them as she shook it. "I hope you boys are ready," Rias said as she looked back at them, "because I know I'm looking forward to getting reamed by both your cocks."

"Man, where to start…" Gerald said, studying her holes as if he was at a buffet.

Baten chuckled, "How about you go ahead and put it in her pussy?"

"You mean it?"

"Oh yeah. I'm already well accommodated with it," said Baten with a wink."

Gerald began to wonder just how many times he must have done it with Rias since the first time, but that was something to worry about later. Right now, he was eager to get his cock wet from the redhead and her fluids. As soon as Baten gave his permission, the green haired boy crawled under Rias, letting his cock meet with her folds. He held it carefully as the devil squatted atop his dong, hearing her moan from the strain of fitting it within her muff.

"Shit…" Gerald said as he reached for Rias's hips. "She's tighter than I thought."

"You're just a little bigger than Baten," Rias confessed, sliding down his shaft, "but it's still okay for me-!" The devil winced as his crown poked at her cervix, causing her to shiver from the tender feeling it brought to her. Once that left her, she began to grind atop Gerald's lap, her canal pushing the rod about while she adjusted to its girth. She sucked on her lower lip as the crown slid against the roof, stimulating her to no end.

Watching on, Baten rubbed his rod to the sight of his friend plowing Rias, watching her ass grind back and forth. He thought it best to give them some time, waiting for the girl to adjust to his length before putting himself up her rectum. This would be their first time performing a threesome with someone, and he wanted it to at least feel a little special.

Rias bucked against Gerald, her hips swaying harder in front of him. Her fluids began to coat his member, dripping onto his groin profusely. The green haired student grew eager to suck on her nipples as they continued to bounce over his head, the little nubs moving in a circular motion. He lifted his head up off the bed, raising it to meet with her chest as he brought his lips to the tit that Baten hadn't played with back at the karaoke bar.

With the crimson haired student grinding against his friend, Baten seized the moment and squatted behind Gremory, letting his crown prod against her anus. With her jaw opened wide, Rias let out a mighty gasp, her voice wailing on an exhale as he stretched her cavity out with his girth. Her eyes rolled back as she tensed up, holding onto Gerald's head and bringing him close to her bosom. Backing herself against his rod, she was eager to let it fill her asshole, though the stretching the tunnel experienced was too good.

With both of the boys occupying a hole, they began to rock away against Rias Gremory, with Gerald thrusting upwards to properly jab away at her cervix. There was an animalistic integrity entering his mind, as though he desired to fill more space within the club president than even Baten was capable of.

His friend was doing much better with his motions against the Gremory behind, bucking hard against it that his balls slapped hard into her taint. Rias gasped and moaned, letting the boys take control of the situation while she felt their shafts grinding away inside her holes. She could swear that Baten's cock was pushing her rectum out far enough that it was grinding against her uterus. Impossible as that may have sounded, just the thought of it as a possibility raced around in her mind.

Then, the two men forced their cocks deep against her body, growling as they held themselves in place over the next few seconds. Rias moaned as they filled her holes up with their seed, Gerald's bouncing against her cervix and filling her canal up. The spunk from the two was incredibly warm against her insides, enough inside her snatch that the green haired boy's cum oozed out of her, covering his cock with his spunk. Baten didn't have such a problem, as Rias's rectum seemed endless in its need to be filled up compared to her vaginal organs.

Baten was first to pull out of the crimson haired beauty, with some more of his cream landing on her tailbone after an abrupt spurt. Rias then rolled off of Gerald, allowing him to sit up while she fixed her position on the bed, laying on her chest as she brought her lips to his cum coated cock. She sipped his jizz off the rod, moaning in delight of the taste that filled her mouth.

"Mmm, it's so good…" Rias sighed. "I just love how it tastes on my tongue."

"How about me?" Baten asked, holding his dick up for Rias to try. She craned her neck outwards, getting half the shaft in before pulling back.

"Hm, it's tough to really say who's better between you." Rias mused. "But I still enjoy your cock and its flavor, Baten."

Rias could see that the boys were already growing erect once more, amused that they were capable of doing so without any help from her sexual talents or devil magic. With Gerald still being at half mast, she brought her legs off of the bed to focus on giving him a full erection while slapping her behind for Baten.

The young man took the hint, grabbing the devil by her legs and lifting them off the floor as he guided his dick into her snatch. There was some light biting on Gerald as a result of that, causing him to tense up. It remained short lived as Rias adjusted to the girth, letting Baten swing his hips into her while she held onto the bed sheets to keep from sliding off the bed.

Once he was fully erect, Gerald repositioned himself to face Rias, holding her by the hair and pulling him into his rod. He guided her mouth around his schlong, controlling the rhythm of her orifice. He let out a loud sigh, his eyes closed as he took enjoyment out of being this close to the hottest girl in the school.

After a few moments with Rias between them like this, Baten pulled away from her rear, letting her feet drop to the floor before popping his cock from her snatch. "I just got an idea," he said to Gerald, "one I wanted to try for a while."

Pausing his motions of Rias's head, Gerald nodded and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Baten then helped Rias off the bed, lifting her by the waist until she wrapped her legs around him. The devil, still panting, pushed her ass cheek to the side, welcoming Gerald to slip into her backdoor. He took the cue that was given to him, guiding his staff against her asshole and giving a hard push.

Rias squeaked, burying her face into Baten's face as her body quivered. It may not be her first time having more than one cocks, but given the angle she was at, things were certainly different for her.

Gerald assisted Baten in holding up the crimson haired girl before bumping into her body, their cocks sliding through her pussy and ass with ease. Rias moaned into Baten's shoulder, holding onto h8m as they thrust away at her holes. Their rhythm was out of sync, and yet somehow it was something she enjoyed about the experience with them. She might have found it more unusual if they were synced up, but she did get pleasure out of how their sacks swung upwards into her groin.

"Oh, fuck!" Rias cried out, her voice still muffled in Baten's shoulder. "It's so good! Drill those cocks in me, you two! Fill my holes with those big meaty boners!" The crimson haired devil curled her toes as Gerald pumped his hips harder into her backside, almost seething through his teeth as if he were determined to release his load in her ass.

He kept his eyes glued to the devil's backside, watching it jiggle with every thrust. The impact he made between the slightly gentler bucking of Baten was loud, slapping into Rias's backside heavily. Lifting her face from the shoulder, she leaned back into Gerald and wrapped her arm around his neck. She stared at him with dulled eyes, her tongue hanging from her open mouth while Baten gazed at her bouncing breasts. He could feel her fluids spilling from her canal.and onto his cock, trailing to the floor from there.

"Fill me up again," Rias begged, whimpering as she continued to take the reaming, "Fill me with that spunk. I loved how your cocks exploded in me. Do it again! Do it again…"

Her words trailed off as she leaned into Gerald, locking lips with him yet again as she continued to moan into his mouth. Even for the second time tonight, he couldn't believe that he was banging Rias Gremory and making out with her. Even as his self-titled status as a playboy, he couldn't possibly think it all to be real.

The veins pumping in his cock, however, were real. They were beating with his heart as he reached his peak, ready to burst. The same was said of Baten, with his crown pushing hard into her cervix as he prepared to squeeze out a second load.

Gerald gripped Rias's ass as he dumped his jizz in her rectal cavity, filling it up in the same manner as Baten had before. With his friend shooting his load into her cunt, it was enough to send the crimson haired girl over the edge, her body trembling as she blasted her fluids out, spraying Baten's dick and the floor with her vaginal liquids. She squeezed her legs around the young man tightly, catching him off guard as she felt the after effects of not only a heavy release, but being filled twice in one night.

The boys were tired out after that, evidenced by Baten stumbling forward and sending everyone back onto the bed. He and Gerald had barely been able to pull out of Rias, though they were quite happy to be in the position they were in anyway.

"I take it neither of you is really done with me tonight, are you?" Rias sighed, shifting her hips about to tease the boys.

"I- I mean, we do have all night, right?" Gerald groaned as his deflating member twitched from her motions.

"A good point," Rias purred, "but…can you both stay up for even that long?"

Baten and Gerald exchanged wicked grins with one another even as Rias pecked at the green haired boy's cheek. "I think she just challenged up, Gerald."

Gerald cackled, "In that case, let's show her how long we can go."

Rias laughed to herself, musing quietly, "This ought to at least be entertaining."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes, yes, right there...haaaa, that's it...deeper...”

Class had ended for the day at school, and Rias didn't have a need to recruit her peerage for a meeting of the Occult Research Club. That gave her plenty of time to meet with Gerald, one of the boys she met through Baten. She had been in need of a good reaming after a few days, and his cock was just what she needed.

Gerald stood over Rias while she laid on the teacher's desk, papers flung all over the place while the crimson haired girl grabbed hold of the opposite side. Her feet rested atop the side where her beau remained, letting him lean over her curvy figure while he rammed his hips against her body. Every thrust that came from him was like pleasure, with the length of his shaft sliding against her vaginal canal. She was incredibly wet, with even the young man amazed at how much of her vaginal fluids were already making their way down his shaft.

“I dunno how much deeper it can get,” Gerald laughed between every thrust, “I mean I'm already at the far end of your cunt...”

“D-Deeper! I still want to feel you go deeper in me!” Rias begged, looking up at Gerald with pleading eyes. Her breasts shook with every pump the cock took against her snatch, with her bra still keeping them cupped atop her chest, with the two having been in such a hurry to get it on that she hadn't completely undressed herself. Then again, neither had he.

Reaching for her throat, Gerald gripped it tightly enough that he pulled Rias up towards her, their lips embracing for a short kiss. The devil hummed into his mouth, their eyes shut as it allowed for him to finally remove her blouse, which was already unbuttoned by this point. He reached around to massage his hands against her back, mostly using the opportunity to try and find the clasps of her bra. Once he found them, he pulled them apart, letting the crimson haired student's boobs drop freely, no longer held in.

As they continued to make out, Gerald gave her boobs a tight squeeze, causing Rias to shiver from how his thumbs pushed right into her erected nipples. She felt them push deeply within her soft mounds, only to come back out once the young man pulled away from her chest. The devil took enjoyment out of the moment, bucking away at his crotch to remind him what was most important here.

Gerald understood the motions she made, but pulled away from her snatch in spite of the desires they were feeling. It was all done just to roll the Gremory girl onto her stomach, with her breasts squishing down on the paperwork that still remained on top of the desk. This gave the young man a good glimpse at her ass, watching her flex the rectal entrance as if to wink at him. He, on the other hand, was much more interested in her snatch, a feral desire to breed with the crimson haired woman washing over his mind. He pushed the crown against her folds, hearing a shivering moan escape her mouth.

“Go ahead in...” Rias pleaded. “You know I can take it.”

Nodding, Gerald punctured her folds, his cock moistened by the lubrication that was already spread over his dong. Even when she prepared herself mentally, it still took her by surprise, although her sheath had been adjusted to his girth for some time. It pushed all the way against the cervix yet again, with a harsh thrust made against her backside in an attempt to push through to her womb. And yet no matter what he tried, his erection wasn't enough to push through and feed her womb some of his seed by intention.

Every thrust that came from Gerald after that seemed to have a purpose. The pleading to plow so deep inside of Rias filled him with an odd sense of determination, wanting to make its way into her cervix. It was a power fantasy, to be sure, especially since he was positive that neither he nor Baten were able to fulfill that desire of the crimson haired girl. Hopefully one day they would be able to accomplish just that.

Gerald reached around for Rias's breasts, cupping them in his hands as he pulled her upper body back to meet with his chest. His lips went wild on her neckline, pecking away at her skin in line with every thrust he made against her body. The fingers tweaked away at her nipples yet again, causing the devil to shiver hissing and huffing as he pinched down on the nubs. Her eyes rolled back even as her eyelids fluttered, the feeling of arousal pushed to the surface of her mind. She started rocking back into his waist, the sounds of skin on skin echoing louder in the classroom, with his balls slapping into her mid-thrust.

“C-Cumming...” Rias said, her body tensing up. “I'm cumming...I'm going to cum, Gerald! I'm going to...mmmmmpppph! Hmmmmm!”

The crimson haired devil turned towards her beau, locking their lips together in a passionate embrace. She intentionally did so to muffle her moans of release, with her body quivering from the release she felt. Her fluids dribbled down Gerald's shaft, with the veins throbbing hard against her canal. He gave one last thrust into her rear, holding himself in place as he prepared for his own climax even as his balls were drenched by her lubrication.

When it was his turn to ejaculate and spill his seed, Gerald held onto Rias's head, pulling her into him with more aggression even as their lips were already locked together. His jizz splattered against the cervix, filling up the canal as a result. It swelled up with so much of his spunk that it began to overflow, oozing out of the devil girl's snatch until it began to drip on the classroom floor.

The two took a moment to recover from their climax, with Rias laying against the desktop while Gerald was atop her, repeatedly kissing at her neck. Once they felt more energized, they began to dress themselves back up, although the crimson haired girl took longer thanks to the school's uniform having much more kibble to it.

“By the way, do you have any plans for the weekend?” Rias asked just before she put her cape fully on herself. “I was looking to go to the beach, but everyone else is busy. It would just be me, and nobody else.”

“Nah, I can't,” Gerald sighed as he zipped up his fly, “I've got some things that have to be taken care of at home.”

“That's a shame,” sighed Rias as she sat atop the teacher's desk, “it's too bad Baten is sick, I'm sure he'd love to go with me.”

“He'd have fun for sure,” Gerald said with a chuckle, buttoning the last button on his shirt. “So you're still going despite the fact nobody else is?”

Rias smirked, “That doesn't mean I can't find a way to make my own fun.”

“Good point.” Gerald laughed, reaching for his cell phone. “Why don't we do something for Baten, at least? Let him know that we're thinking about him even if he's not around.”

“I wouldn't mind it,” Rias said, “what do you think we should get him?”

“Nothing big, just some pictures of you should be enough.”

“Let's do it quickly, then. It's almost time for the school day to finish up entirely.”

The two proceeded to take a few pictures, with Rias choosing the best that she wanted to share with the first of her lovers. One of the images had her fully dressed up, save for the cape of the uniform remaining off thanks to how much of a pain it was to set up. The second image they planned to send to Baten had her blouse unbuttoned down to her belly button, exposing her cleavage and the bra underneath. Her skirt was lifted in the last image, showing off her leaking pussy as Gerald's fluids oozed from between the folds. She was proudest of sending that one to Baten, having never sent such a lewd photo to anybody in her life, and that was compared to the picture she took in her bikini on a previous outing.

“Perfect!” Gerald said as he sent the images off to his friend. “He's gonna love these for sure.”

“I'm sure he will.” Rias said. “Although I hope to see a good reaction from him when he's feeling better.”

##

Even as she readjusted her top, Rias was just happy to get the chance to wear this bikini once more, even if it hadn't been that long since the pool party with her peerage.

It was a lonely trip for sure, as nobody else within the peerage was able to make it. Issei had went with Akeno to see her father, something about a punishment being involved towards her paternal parent; Koneko made an attempt to bury the hatchet with her sister; Asia and Xenovia were looking to get to know one another a little better; and Kiba and Gaspar themselves were having a 'big brother/little brother' day so that they could try to get the young vampire to cope with society somewhat better.

That left her on her own, and yet Rias was all right with that. She needed some space away from her peerage for a change, seeing as they had all been through so much by that point. Not to mention having so many people around at once tends to cause her to lose focus. A little peace and quiet on the beach would calm her down quite a bit.

Of course, even as she saw that there wasn't all that much going on, Rias sighed as she realized there wasn't much she could do to shoo those that were there for a day in the sand for the day. After all, she wasn't Odin, though she could potentially ask him for the favor and have it rain on everyone except her.

She walked past the others on the beach, ignoring the stares that she received as a result of her incredibly revealing bikini. She swore there were eyes of kids much younger than her gawking at how her figure looked, with her breasts pushing hard against the top that even she felt they might try to spill out or snap it off. It was just as she liked it; and the longer she stayed on the beach, the more eyes she would have on her. This was no big deal to her, however, as she knew that everyone wanting a piece of her was going to be far too shy to try and approach her in such an obvious public setting.

Once she found a spot to place down her blanket, Rias set up for the day, laying down on her back as she soaked up the rays of the sun. Her sunglasses remained on her face, sighing as she began to relax herself at long last. She welcomed the tan her body was about to experience, even if she left tan lines on her tits and pussy, leaving it very obvious how skimpy it all looked on her.

Sadly, her peace and quiet didn't last all too long; the sunlight was blocked off, keeping her from getting the tan she had desired. Even with her eyes shut, she could sense the darkening over her, wondering what, or particularly who, could be sticking their head into her sunlight.

“Look, mister,” Rias sighed, sitting up on the blanket as she removed her sunglasses, “if you're going to try and hit on me you'd better at least make it sound...good?”

“Is that any way to talk to an old fling?” The young man standing over Rias was at least a year older than her, with short brown hair that faded into black at the bangs. He had a five o'clock shadow on him, with his skin a light tan color. He wore nothing but green trunks with a black trim that had palm trees decorated at the bottom.

“Mihara!” Rias said, jumping up to give him a quick hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you had gone off to college!”

The young man, Mihara, gave the crimson haired girl a shrug. Much like Baten and Gerald, they had no idea of the true nature of the Gremory girl and her title of being the Princess of Ruin. “We've got a holiday weekend for ourselves,” he admitted, “and I came here with some friends. But they all went off on their own after they met with a bevy of girls there were more to their local flavor.”

“Well isn't that such a shame,” Rias said, “you must be so lonely being here all by yourself.”

“They'll be back soon, I'm sure,” Mihara replied, “but I saw you and thought it'd be nice if we caught up on matters.”

“Caught up, you say? I only imagine you have so much to talk about in regards to college life.”

“Not really,” he laughed, “but I figured that you've been through enough on your own that there's a lot of interesting stories to hear. A lot of good sexcapades since I headed off, I bet?”

Rias grinned, biting her lower lip as she curled her hair around her finger. She did have a crush on Mihara for the longest time, and had managed to finally act on those urges by having sex with him at the ORC clubhouse when she had the chance to have some fun with him. They hadn't quite been close since then, but Rias would occasionally send a reminder via her cleavage in several text messages. Even if the only response they would receive were in the form of heart emojis and anything similar, she knew that she wasn't forgotten by the old lover.

“Gosh, so much has happened over time...” Rias said with a chuckle. “Where do I even start...”

She went about the last year of her life, even bringing up Issei joining the Occult Research Club. She of course left out all the details that came with being a devil, as that would be too much for him. Of course, for him to know about that part of her life, he would have to join her peerage, and how to approach that at this point would be difficult to do.

“Then I met this new student by the name of Baten...” Rias said, placing her hands between her thighs as she knelt on her beach blanket, “and things were quite intriguing by that point. I had an interest in Issei, but there was something about him that made me want to jump his bones. It was likely his persistence to get in my pants.”

“In all fairness, how many other people have been eager to get a little time with you?” Mihara asked with a grin. “I know I didn't have to persist all that much to get there, honestly.”

“That's because you didn't need to approach me so often for it,” Rias said as she flipped her hair back. “You were already oozing confidence in my book. And I can see that you're already oozing something right now...”

Mihara moaned as Rias reached out for his crotch, massaging the bulge that was clearly rising up against the fabric of his swim trunks. “There's the old friend I miss so much...” she purred. “Not that you don't have a pleasant personality, Mihara, but I think we both know what you came to me for.”

“I didn't doubt it was obvious.” Mihara said with a light laugh. “The ocean water does make it a bit clearer what's going on down there, of course.”

“I'm not complaining,” Rias said, leaning into her friend, “but you do feel like you've been eager to let loose for some time.”

Mihara nodded, “I've been pent up a little bit. I had a steady partner back at college, but with the holiday and all it's been tough keeping it down...”

“Like a puppy begging for a treat.” Rias said. “You wouldn't be the first...” She leaned into the older man, getting close to his ear lobe. She played with it, using her mouth to suck and nibble on it while she massaged his bulge. Being in a public setting like the beach, she knew she would draw further attention to themselves, and yet she didn't care, so long as their private parts weren't being exposed to the public. Even if the urge to get frisky did rise up, it wasn't as if she lacked a plan; she spotted a large rock where she felt she could hide away on the off chance she did meet someone like this. She wasn't so heated that she would lose it on the sandy beach, though the thought filled her with a rush of adrenaline.

“You really want to do some stuff, don't you?” hummed Mihara.

“Wouldn't you?” Rias whispered before blowing into his ear. “After all, you wouldn't recognize me if you didn't have me on your mind.”

“Do you know a spot?”

Right away, Rias grabbed Mihara by the hand, leading him to the large rock she spotted before. They ran quickly so as to avoid letting anyone see his erection as it pushed against his dampened swim trunks, not wanting anyone to get the idea towards what they were planning to do. And yet, if someone noticed they vanished behind said rock, it would be far too obvious what they were going there for if they didn't come out the other side.

Once behind the rock and away from any angle the distant public could watch them from, Rias knelt on top of the sand, pulling down on Mihara's trunks as he leaned towards the rock. His palms rested against the large boulder, letting her examine his pecker as it sprung to attention. “Hello, old friend,” Rias said as she kissed the slit, “did you miss me? You sure do seem like you did.”

There was an amusing laugh from Mihara, watching as his one-time crimson haired lover treated his member like a little pet, something that was full of life like he was. It was surreal, but as it all came back to him he could recall that she would do this on occasion. And in spite of the act she put on while doing so, it still pleased him when she really got down to it.

The light pecks that came from the crimson haired girl soon evolved, with Rias sucking the crown into her mouth. She reached the glans with her lips, purring in pleasure from the salty flavor that Mihara's member presented. There was a fondness for the flavor, with memories of previous encounters with the older man resurfacing. While this naturally wasn't her first time having sexual pleasure with him, it felt like the first time all over again. It was just nice that she couldn't sense the scent of the partner he had while he was away for college.

As she pushed past the glans, Rias reached for his balls, hearing Mihara groan as she gave them a tight squeeze. The crimson haired devil fondled his sack, rubbing away at them with her fingers tickling away at the skin. The college man hummed, relaxing once he adjusted to the devil's touch. “It's been so long...” he said. “Honestly, nobody can do it like you do...”

Rias popped her lips off the shaft, using one of her hands to massage the saliva she left into his skin. “You're only saying that because I'm around.” she teased, rubbing her thumb against his urethral slit. Looking up at him, she could see how much Mihara enjoyed her touch, almost believing his words about how she pleases him. It may have been true, she likely didn't please him the way his college 'friend' would, but she clearly had a different method in regards to arousing her old lover. Her technique was unique to her, but she still didn't believe that whoever this girl was, that she wasn't at least giving it her all in the same manner.

Placing her lips back on the crown, Rias kept them at the end of the glans, sucking up the precum as it slowly leaked out of the slit. It had a salty flavor to it, which she had expected of the fluid. It was the much creamier substance that she was much more interested in, awaiting the moment where he completely exploded before judging his output for taste. She swirled her tongue around the tip, working hard to get the blood flowing so that he could release in due time. Mihara continued to moan over her, though he stopped leaning against the rock. He grabbed hold of her red hair, petting her briefly to let her know she's doing great with her oral service.

He helped guide her further along his dong, letting Rias know that he was ready for a full covering of his shaft. As Rias pushed closer to the base, Mihara pulled her in, pumping his hips against her gorgeous face. The crimson haired devil had grown used to the punishing pumps of the college student, as Baten and Gerald had done the same within the time frame that she knew them. She kept her mouth open as inaudible glucking sounds came out, a result from the hard slams the tip made against the back of her throat.

"That's what I want to hear," Mihara said with a grin on his lips," Rias Gremory sucking on my cock without any control."

Though it sounded as though she could barely handle the aggressive nature of the skull fucking, Rias enjoyed it more than she liked to admit. Of the three boys she had slept with in recent weeks, Mihara had to be the roughest. It aroused her immensely how he tugged her by her hair into his base, lips smacking against the shaft while his member bent its way into her throat. One hand reached around for his bare ass to assist him, while the other reached between her legs to rub away at her folds through her bikini. Despite the fact she had yet to enter the ocean, she was already dripping wet, the liquids dripping and mixing into the sand.

As her tongue pushed against the sides, Rias felt the veins pumping hard, a sure sign that the college boy was about to burst. She kept her lips closed, anticipating the moment the jizz shot out so that they didn't make a complete mess of their spot on the beach. Mihara started to buck slower into her face, although the harder smacks were a sign he was resisting release. He hadn't quite been willing to give up on that mouth, as it had been so long since he had interactions with the Gremory girl that he wanted to savor it while he had the chance.

But it had to end at some point, and a sharp spike towards Rias's throat did Mihara in. The college boy trembled as he held the devil close to her, baring his teeth as he tried to keep his growl light. His cum dumped down the crimson haired girl's throat, riding its way to the stomach. Rias hummed in delight at the oddly rich taste of his spunk, savoring it while she could. Every last drop made its way through to her belly, filling her up with ease.

Rias pulled back from Mihara, letting his shaft slip out with ease before she closed her lips for the pop that followed. A few spurts of his cream ended up on her face, though it was barely noticeable from a distance.

"Mmm, it's been so long since I've had that cum on my tongue..." Rias said as her old lover helped her to her feet.

"Glad you didn't forget about it," said Mihara, "but now I'm hoping your flavor is just as sweet..."

Mihara was ready to dive into Rias's muff, his intent to shower her against the rock while he did so. Before he could even do as much as make a slight move, the crimson haired girl held her hand to his face, halting his process.

"Wait, Mihara," Rias said, "I think I hear those kids near us..."

"Kids?" Mihara asked. Rias nodded, recognizing it as the same group she passed by before on her way to soak up the sun. "Dammit, they might get too close and play near us..."

"I know..." Rias said, rubbing her arm.

"Although the thought of getting caught like that gets the adrenaline-"

"Stop right there." Rias said, interrupting her beau. "I want to continue, really, but not here."

Mihara smiled as though a lightbulb went off in his head, 8mmediately pulling up his swim trunks. "Why don't we do it in my car then?"

"You're okay with that?"

"I mean, it's in a parking lot with a lot of other vehicles, but I'm sure everyone is already here for the beach. Who's going to see us fucking?"

"I hope you're right," said Rias as Mihara led her away from the rock just as a Frisbee was about to land where they stood. Her breasts bounced with every step, causing the devil to hold her hand close and conceal them so they didn't bounce out of place by accident.

“You're okay if I film this, right?” Mihara asked on the way.

“Just as long as you send me a copy,” Rias said with a smirk.

They finally made it to the parking lot, with no one in sight. They felt safe as they entered Mihara's car, getting into the back seat to ensure they couldn't be seen. After setting his smartphone up to capture the action at a good angle, the college boy knelt before Rias, helping her out of her bikini so that she was not only naked, but willing to accept any orifice welcomed to her.

Case in point, he was able to burrow his tongue inside of her snatch, pushing the folds to the sides, giving him the best access possible while lashing away at her labia for the taste of her nectar. Rias let out a loud sigh, letting her old lover pamper her after the oral pleasure she had given her outside.

With her legs spread apart, Rias heaved as she placed her hand against the back of his head, making sure he understood how deep he wanted her to go. She groped her own chest while letting out air, the windows on the inside slowly steaming up. The heat they were experiencing would begin to fog them up from within, even if the weather outside was practically warm and inviting.

“So good...” Rias hummed, tweaking her nipple. “Oh my god, it feels so good Mihara...” The college boy pushed his lips into the folds, allowing his tongue to slide deeper within the canal. He swirled it around the tunnel, with her fluids dripping down the way the more aroused she grew. Her eyes shut as she felt him moving around inside of her, doing the best he could to please her even as her snatch was as moist as it could get.

Mihara grabbed the hem of his swim trunks, pulling them down as his cock began to rise up once more. He was aroused by the scent emanating from the crimson haired girl's cunt, the taste of her fluids almost addicting in its own way. It was as though she was hypnotizing her with her pussy, although that couldn't be all that possible. Surely he was imagining things...

“Careful...” Rias warned him after he took a quick jab at her canal. “You're going to make me cum all over the place...”

Pulling his head back, Mihara looked up at his former lover, showing that his entire lower face had practically been covered in her lubrication. “You think I wouldn't mind it? The harder the orgasm, the better, right?”

“Y-Yes, but I'd rather not make a mess of your car's interior,” Rias confessed, “that would be too much for you to clean up...!” The crimson devil squeaked, her legs curling onto the seat as Mihara bounced his tongue up and down. “Oh my god, Mihara!” Rias said, placing her hand over her mouth. “It's so good...just...be careful...”

“Babe, relax,” Mihara said, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he massaged the sides of her canal, “it's my car! Whatever mess you make, I'm responsible for anyway, right? No big deal if you make a freaking puddle in my car, I'll worry about it later.”

“If...you insist...” Rias said, shivering as the fingertips of her college lover pushed against the roof of her canal. Her body tensed up even more, with her hands pushing up against her chest. She continued to fondle herself while Mihara saw her response. He was more than eager to pump his digits into her cunt, practically curling them into a claw shape while doing so. He made sure that she was fully aroused by his actions, the noises she made in trying to hold back her orgasm acting as music to her ears.

“Come on, I know you want to cum,” Mihara said, using his other hand to lightly slap down on her cunt, “all you're doing is holding it back, Rias. It's just going to make things worse instead.”

“F-Fine...here it comes...! HNNNNNNNGH!” Rias's body quivered atop the back seat as she pulled Mihara into her groin, giving him a front row splash zone performance. Her fluids began to gush out of the tunnel, spritzing against the college student's face. The young man didn't seem to mind it, finding it as refreshing as a warm shower. The Gremory girl gritted her teeth, seething through her pearly whites while she rode out the orgasm at long last. It was a wash to her mind, with any stress she may have been feeling throughout long gone thanks to the bliss that arose from the agony of her orgasm.

Once all was done, Mihara was able to pull back from Rias, who was heaving loudly as she rested her head against the car seat. Her eyes had dulled immensely from the climax, looking up at the car's ceiling while the college student wiped his face of her juices. “See, was that so bad?” asked Mihara with a toothy grin. “The cum didn't put my knees that deep.”

“You're right...” Rias sighed, fanning herself as her naked body began to sweat. “But I'm still not finished. Mihara, your cock...I need it now!”

With the limited amount of space he had in his car, Mihara stood up with his body slouching over Rias, pulling off his swim trunks to show off the length of his dick once more. “I was wondering when you were gonna ask for it,” he said, with the crown pointing into the redhead's face.

Rias leaned in to give the crown a quick sucking, wanting to taste the remnants of cum on his schlong from his first orgasm. It still had a salty taste, though she was able to remove the jizz before it fully hardened and crusted away on his glans. She pulled back, sipping up the saliva that bridged between them. “So, how should we do this with so little space...?” Rias asked. “I've never really been in the back of a car like this.”

“I know just how to do it.” Mihara then proceeded to flip Rias over, letting her knees rest on the seat for a change. As she stared out the back windshield, seeing just how steamy the glass had grown, she felt the college boy's tip press against her anus before pushing through the hole. Rias shivered as her rectal cavity was pushed outwards, made to fit the girth of his member. She tried her best not to clench in on the shaft, though that didn't keep him from burrowing deeper.

Mihara held onto Rias's waist, pulling her into his hips as he pumped away hard at her ass. The repeated slaps of his groin against her plump rear were loud within the car's enclosed spacing, having nowhere else to go. The car rocked back and forth with every thrust he made against the crimson haired girl, a sure sign to anyone that was on their way to enjoy the breezy shores that there was some action going on within the vehicle.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Rias cried out, the crown of Mihara's cock pumping away hard inside her rectum. She had grown used to the shaft's size within herself, huffing in rhythm with the hard juts the college boy made against her body. “Like that, Mihara. Right there, right there...no, faster! I changed my mind! Faster!” She rested her head on the seat, her teeth present as she bit into the seat's leather. The taste was awful, but it did the job to keep her voice muffled as she experienced the anal pummeling she didn't realize she was so desperate for.

Leaning over her, Mihara brought his lips down into her neckline, his hands reaching for her breasts. He pushed them into her chest, feeling the softness squeeze in between his palms and her body while he bucked slower, yet with more impact against her cheeks. Rias hummed through her teeth, which still held themselves against the leather even as she was getting reamed. She was soon surprised by the kiss to her cheek, though it made her wonder if the older lover had left any obvious markings along her skin.

The college boy's hand slapped down on Rias's ass, causing her to yelp even as her teeth clung to the leather interior. Her saliva began to drool down her chin, unable to slurp it back up. Her breasts shook with every thrust, jiggling underneath her until they hit the back of the seat. He hit against her ass once more, with his palm leaving a swelling mark on the cheek. The devil felt it, knowing that sitting would be difficult for a bit thanks to how intense the stinging was.

It didn't stop Mihara, who pulled out of Rias's cunt and helped her lay back on the seat, even with her ass laying on the swelling palm mark. The crimson haired girl squeaked as the college boy laid atop her body, allowing his cock to slide inside her sheath with ease. He knew she was so wet down there that she would be able to handle his girth in comparison to her asshole, as was evidenced by how easily he slipped in, the tip pushing into her cervix within seconds.

“R-Right there! Yes! Fuck me hard!” Rias begged, even before Mihara could start to thrust away at her snatch.

Mihara rested one hand next to Rias's head, the other holding up one of her legs to give him enough room to buck away at her cunt. He banked on the windows being so fogged up that nobody could see the obvious, and pumped away at the devil girl, hearing her gasp with every thrust. His crown jabbed away at her cervix on repeat, slamming hard until he was certain he was going to ejaculate in due time. The veins on the shaft pumped hard enough that the Princess of Ruin could feel it, her teeth clenched tightly together while her eyes rolled back.

Rias managed to wrap her arms around Mihara's shoulders, holding him close as he bucked away at her crotch. Her fluids began to drip out, moistening his balls as they slapped into her body. The juices were dripping down to the seat's leather, though both of them were barely concerned with that; as the college boy indicated earlier, he'd worry about cleaning it all up later on.

After a while Mihara brought his head down into Rias's chest, burying his face within her mounds. It was a nostalgic feeling to the college boy, in more ways than one. It was a reminder of the times he spent with the Gremory girl in high school, while giving him that old feeling of resting his face against the chest of other certain women. It made him feel like a kid again, to say the very least.

As he kept his head close to her bosom, Mihara managed to work his hips in a swift motion on its own while the rest of him remained still. It helped him that Rias was more than willing to assist in the motions, rocking her body back and forth as she groaned. Her fluids started to spurt from her cunt, getting not only his genitalia wet, but the leather seating as well. It became clear to the both of them that they were on the verge of another climax, which wasn't so hard given they had already climaxed once each. It made it easier for them to reach the brink so quickly, prepared for release so simply.

Mihara shifted his body so that Rias's legs were curled up, holding his upper body up with his arms. As uncomfortable as this all was laying across the seat, they were still enjoying themselves, with the crimson haired devil resting her hands against the window, leaving the marks of her palms on the steam formed from the heat they created. They stared longingly at one another, waiting to see which of them was going to hit their climax first. It had almost become a silent contest, wanting the other to cum first so they could declare a 'win'.

It turned out they would cum at the same time, the two growling in orgasmic pleasure as they released. Mihara's cum filled her snatch up with ease, the canal flowing heavily. The creamy substance began to make its way out of her folds, dripping onto the seat in due time. Rias let her fluids leak out, spraying them against his crotch while forming another puddle on top of the seat. Their sexual fluids collected together at the same time, almost mixing together on the leather.

The two remained together, Mihara lying atop Rias while his head rested against her chest. He reached for his phone, turning off the recording function before giving Rias a long, passionate kiss.

“That was fun...” Mihara laughed. “Just as good as the last time we did it.”

“Maybe not in a car, but...yes, it was pleasant.” Rias said, giving him another kiss.

When the fog on the windows finally died down, they could see that the sun was setting, the sky taking on an orange hue with the blue still over head. “It's getting later than I expected,” Rias said, “everyone's going to wonder where I've been, I'm sure.”

Mihara grinned, “I can give you a ride home, although with one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You finger yourself, naked, in the front seat. And we see if you can cum before you get home.”

Rias smiled, her brow furrowed. “I certainly love the challenge. You're on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
